


Detroit en febrero

by Adhara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Resident Evil (2002)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain y Faith no saben quién es la otra. Sólo que hace frío, tienen hambre y su autobús no sale hasta la siguiente noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detroit en febrero

_i'm in heaven i'm a god i'm everywhere i feel so hot_ *

Detroit. Motel. Seis minutos para las ocho de la mañana.

Pizza.

A esas horas piden pizza tres tipos de clientes: los borrachos trasnochadores, los bromistas madrugadores y los padres recién separados que tienen a los niños el fin de semana.

Es miércoles, así que borrachos y padres quedan eliminados. El pizzero golpea la puerta de la habitación 202 y sinceramente no espera que le abran. Ya le ha cogido cariño a las dos pizzas familiares de "una mitad con todo y la otra con todo sin pepinillos".

Tampoco se espera que le abra la puerta una chica en sujetador y pantalones cortos en lugar de un universitario tambaleante con la camiseta manchada de vómito.

***

Rain abre la puerta. Tiende la mano con los billetes arrugados. Espera inútilmente porque el chico parece haberse quedado catatónico. Mirándole las tetas. Y están en el puto Detroit en febrero. Así que se cruza de brazos y apoya el hombro en el marco de la puerta, bajando la cabeza sin perder el contacto visual, y abre la boca.

\- ¿Qué coño estás mirando?

Sólo que no lo ha dicho ella. La voz, grave, somnolienta, ha salido de la oscuridad de dentro. El chico da un respingo y Rain sigue el juego, se encoge de hombros como diciendo "tú verás si quieres que mi novio te parta la cara", y en dos segundos ella tiene las pizzas y al pizzero se le han caído dos dólares en las escaleras de la prisa. Rain sale a la pasarela que rodea el segundo piso sobre la piscina vacía, se agacha a recoger el dinero y se caga en los muertos de Detroit en febrero.

\- Ya podrías vivir en Florida - gruñe cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Faith se encoge de hombros, tirada en el centro de la cama, y Rain deja las pizzas sobre los restos de la comida china de ayer, a sus pies.

\- ¿Qué tal lo he hecho, muñeca? - pregunta con la misma voz burlonamente masculina. Que en realidad es casi la suya, ronca, como un gruñido con forma de palabras, sólo que con acento de vaquero o algo así. Ve demasiado la tele.

\- Sólo te faltó salir rascándote el culo. - Rain se tumba a su lado y Faith cambia de canal por sistema.

\- Entonces no le hubiéramos sacado de aquí en toda la semana. Uuuh, lesbianas, ¡y les gusta la pizza! Deberías saberlo, es tu trabajo.

Rain la mira con una media sonrisa, hambrienta de algo más que pizza y se pasa la lengua por los dientes.

\- Habla por ti, bollera, yo sólo hago esto por el servicio de habitaciones. Además, ¿tú quién mierdas eres?

Aunque ya no espera respuesta, claro. Faith estira el cuello y abre la boca, observándola con algo parecido a la diversión.

\- Rambo y Dios están en una habitación de motel y...

La ha cogido de la nuca, bajando el nivel de voz y aumentando la sonrisa, y Rain se echa a reír incrédula.

\- ¿Me vas a contar un chiste?

\- ...y Rambo le pregunta a Dios, "¿me vas a contar un chiste?".

Es bastante aproximado y le sirve como respuesta, y de todos modos a quién demonios le importa si es Detroit en febrero y tienen pizza y aún faltan horas para que salga su autobús.

**Author's Note:**

> * "Not an addict" by K's Choice


End file.
